FredJeffery story 1
by FredJeffery
Summary: my name is Fred Jeffery and i am the most annoying and uninteresting kid you have ever known.


I stared out of the window at the gra'ss out side.

It was the most interesting thing I did all weekend.

It was much better then talking to my father whom talk's like an alien.

He spends all hi's time on 4chan.

I have no friend's one the count of no one like's me.

To everyone I am FredJeffery the annoying kid that no one like's.

It ha's bean like that since my birth.

The Dr's said that they did not like me, and that I was the most annoying baby that they had ever gazed upon.

My mother left me and my father when I was 3 year's old.

Every body told me that that she left with out trying to get custody of me because I was such an annoying and uninteresting kid, and all I would do is watch ant's and bug's.

From my understanding my father is the only person that does not find me annoying.

He use to try and make me a normal boy by beating me sensele'ss to try and awaken my "male fighting spirit" for up to year's, but when I was around 10 he gave up and accepted whom I wa's, from what I understand.

So ever since he stoped beating me he just laughed at me all the time and started calling me "frank" and alway's yelling to me for no reason "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE FRANK?!" from the movie "I am legend" it's hi's favourite movie.

But I don't like movie's like that.

I like movie's with happy ending's, I like romantic comedy's, and the movie super bad.

I have green hair and look like an short Asian kid with glasses but I am not an Asian.

(Anyway continuing on with the story.)

My dad was typing some hate speech about how anonymou's shouldn't go around giving people free hugs, and then-

The door knocked once, then twice, And then an third time.

I got up from the chair I was sitting upon.

And then I put one foot in front of the other and repeated that action an number of time's.(thi's can also be described a's walking)

Also "described" I's an explanation of something.

I opened the door and standing in front of me was a boy around my age.

He said that he wanted to hang out with me.

Hang out..?!

Me..?!

FredJeffery..?!

This was to good to be truthful

But I thought nah forget it and went with him.

We swang on swing's, slid down slide's, and frolicked through the rainbow flowers.

It was the bes't day of my life ever.

The only wired thing was he kep't saying he lik'ed my small mouth.

But I forgot all about that when he said "you want to come to a party with me? - you can make lot's of friend's there"

Ye's! I said as I jump'ed up and down with delight

We call'ed it a day and I walked home (thi's can also be described a's putting one foot in front of the other and repeated that action an number of time's)

When I walked thought the door, I bloomed in happine'ss at my father telling him that I had a friend.

Father just looked at me with a whom farted face, and then began to laugh as alway's.

"YOU HAVE A FRIEND? I TRUSST HE IS NOT ALL WEIRD LIEK YOU?"

-And then start'ed hi's hyena laugh-

"well it just so happen's that he ask'ed me to a party" I spat back at him.

-He was silent-,

-and then he smirked and put his arm over my shoulder-

"WELL GOOD GOING BOI! YOU MAY GET SOME PUSSY!"

I could not take him not being seriou's anymore.

-I ran to my room crying-

The next day at school everything was the same.

I was sitting alone, isolated, lonely..

The teacher didn't want to teach so they put on an episode of Dr Phil.

It wa's about teen girl's being befriended by girl's so they can take them to a party and make them give head to boys.

Good thing that only happens to girl's and not boy's, or ell's I would not have said ye's to going to the party.

Maybe father was right.

Maybe I would get some "pussy"

After school I went to the destination the party was held.

It was call'ed "the abandon building that a cult leader killed 7 children in 6 year's ago"

I was told that it was 6 year's ago tonight.

I mean my father tells me that stuff like that is cool, _and turns on chicks_.

So this party had to be good?

I was tol'd to bring some food also, so I brought rice crispy square's, pink.

As soon as I walked through the door everybody welcomed me with warm smiles.

I never thought that this could happen to someone like..

**-They hel'd me down and made me give head to every person at the party-**

I went home in a me'ss.

then I put one foot in front of the other and rep.. you know what.., forget that.

As soon as I got inside father hugged me and said "IM SO PROUD OF.. -Sniff sniff-"

He just looked at me for a full minute in silence's.

-And then start'ed hi's hyena laugh-

-I ran to my room crying-


End file.
